marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men (New Charles Xavier School) (Earth-616)
The teams first major missions included protecting the Dreaming Celestial from Sinister, attempting to save a small town from a lone Phalanx, investigating Tabula Rasa, aiding the Avengers in battling the Dire Wraiths, and capturing S.W.O.R.D.'s escapee, Unit. The Extinction Team, along with the other Utopian X-Men, came into direct conflict with the Avengers when, fearing the imminent return of the Phoenix Force, Captain America arrived on Utopia demanding to take Hope Summers into custody. Battle broke out ending with Hope's escape and the X-Men's retreat. While on the run, Cyclops discovered Hope was heading to the Moon to meet the Phoenix head-on. Taking Magik, Colossus, Emma Frost and Namor, he headed to the Moon to aid her. Upon arriving, the Avengers ambushed the Extinction Team, and Iron Man attempted to disperse the Phoenix. Ultimately the attempt resulted in the Phoenix being split into the five present X-Men and the Phoenix Five were created. Phoenix Five As the Phoenix Five, Cyclops and the others began to bring peace, prosperity and bounty to the world. Utopia became a sterling example of peace and began flying over the San Francisco Bay. They also began searching out and imprisoning the Avengers. The Extinction Team and Phoenix Five even destroyed Sinister's clone army, Celestial machine and Sinister London in the Moloid Caverns. ]] Unfortunately, the Phoenix Five soon became corrupted. Magik began torturing her Avengers prisoners with Limbo Demons she summoned, Colossus began threatening loved ones, Emma began policing individuals' thoughts, and Namor declared war between Atlantis and Wakanda. Eventually, Namor lost his portion of the Phoenix when attacked with all the Avengers' firepower, and Magik and Colossus lost theirs when they turned on each other. With only two Phoenixes left, Cyclops, fearing the Chaos Magic of the Scarlet Witch and Iron Fist/Dragon Lord training of Hope Summers, turned on Emma taking her portion of the Phoenix and becoming Dark Phoenix. Cyclops killed Professor X before trying to end the world. He was only narrowly stopped by Scarlet Witch and Hope Summers dissipating the Phoenix energy and reigniting the mutant population around the world once more. Consequences After the murder of Professor X, Cyclops and Emma Frost were imprisoned separately, Psylocke and Storm turned themselves into the custody of the X-Men, Magneto, Namor and Danger went AWOL, and Magik freed Colossus from Cyttorak before separate parting ways. Initially, Cyclops was content to remain a political prisoner or become a martyr. However, when it became clear that the world's new mutant population needed protection, he ordered his own escape via Magneto, Magik and Danger. Now with Magneto and Magik, Cyclops is again ready to protect and save a world that now hates and fears him. Mutant Rebellion Cyclops, Magneto and Magik go about liberating the unjustly imprisoned mutants and offering them aid with their powers and a place in Cyclops' new team. When attempting to liberate Emma Frost, Cyclops and Magneto lost control of their powers. Emma revealed that she was going through a similar problem and told them that the Phoenix had altered their powers. Magik revealed that her powers were changing as well, but for the better, as she had gained the ability to summon energies from Limbo atop of her existing powers. As Cyclops and Magneto left to find another new mutant, they were confronted by a younger Cyclops and younger versions of the other five original X-Men. While confronting the five young X-Men, the young Jean Grey lost control of her powers and tossed Cyclops away with her telekinesis. This caused Cyclops to lose his visor and he began firing optic blasts wildly, leading the young X-Men to believe that he was attacking them. Magneto disposed of them and ordered Magik to transport him and Cyclops back to headquarters. Cyclops later freed Emma and recruited more young mutants to his team. Darkchilde and S.H.I.E.L.D. Later, the team was accidentally transported to Limbo by Magik due to her broken powers. After facing Dormammu, the team was able to escape but Goldballs left due to not being able to handle being an X-Man. After this, the team added David Bond to their ranks and gave him the codename Hijack. Soon after, Fabio rejoined the team. Battle of the Atom Later on, his team of X-Men encountered a team of X-Men from the future who told them they were here to prevent a disaster from happening because of the past X-Men being in the present time. After some investigating and meeting another team calling themselves the X-Men, it was revealed that the first former team were actually the future Brotherhood. During this time, the Stepford Cuckoos and the past Angel joined Cyclops's team. In the end, Scott's team and Wolverine's team defeated the future Brotherhood and the real future X-Men went back to their own time. Also, Kitty, Lockheed and the rest of the past X-Men left the Jean Grey School to join Scott's team because of Logan's actions and mistrust. After a mission Magneto left the team to do things on his own terms. After this, Hijack was kicked off the team after almost putting them in danger. After trying to adjust to a normal life again, he was interrogated by Maria Hill of SHIELD for the location of Cyclops's team. The team did rescue him and he, along with Dazzler rejoined them. AXIS After Scarlet Witch and Dr. Doom's inversion spell, several heroes and villains moral axis' became inverted. Due to this, Scott's team joined with the Jean Grey School X-Men (along with Sunfire and Longshot) and waged war against the Avengers and all of humanity by taking over New York City and using a gene bomb to kill all non-mutants. After the re-inversion spell was used, everyone (except Sabertooth, Havok, and Iron Man) went back to normal and the united X-Men became separate teams once more and Alex went with Scott back to the Charles Xavier School. Post-AXIS Cyclops tried to help Matthew Malloy, but was killed along with Malloy and Magik. Malloy was resurrected and Emma was killed, but they were all resurrected by Tempus who used her powers to cause the cancellation of Matthew Malloy's parents from ever meeting. After this, Tempus left the team and threatened Scott, saying that if he didn't change his ways and become a real leader and teacher, she would use her powers to prevent his parent's from ever meeting. | Equipment = Cyclops' Visor; formerly Magneto's Helmet | Transportation = Magik's teleportation; formerly X-Men Blackbird, Danger's transformations | Weapons = Soulsword | Notes = Rejected memberships Cyclops has proposed a few heroes to join, without convincing them: * The Avenger Carol Danvers (as Captain Marvel) was offered membership by Cyclops, in regard to her common past with the X-Men, and for the memory of Charles Xavier, but a brawl occurred soon after between the two teams. * Mimic (Calvin Rankin) and Omega (Michael Pointer) were proposed, but rejected the offer, as they wanted to help common people and not battle among heroes. | Trivia = | Links = }}